


Push My Luck

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: BITE [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: Coming to development camp is – it’s a lot, it’s everything.  It’s exhausting and exhilarating in equal amounts, and it’s the best thing Lucas has ever been a part of.And then there’s the other thing.  Well, things.  The piercings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> can i just credit all my ridiculous ideas to joelwards at this point bc lets be real. I'm writing baby caps nipple play.
> 
> I do not represent the real people presented as characters in this fic, nor do I make any claims about what they do or do not do in their everyday lives.

Coming to development camp is – it’s a lot, it’s _everything._   It’s exhausting and exhilarating in equal amounts, and it’s the best thing Lucas has ever been a part of.  He’s sore and tired and hungry every minute of every day, but it doesn’t even bother him.  He’s here, at Kettler Iceplex, changing in the stalls the _actual team_ uses, the team that _drafted him_ , playing with guys who’ve been through this summer after summer, and doing _well_.

And then there’s the other thing.  Well, things.

The things in Sanford’s nipples.  The _piercings_.

He’s seen a couple of the other guys glancing over at Sanford every so often, and it makes him wonder if he had those piercings last year.

(And maybe after that first day, when he takes a shower back at the hotel, when he’s jerking off just to get rid of the nervous energy of being at dev camp, he maybe, just for a second, thinks about Sanford’s nipples with the barbells through them, how it’d feel if he touched it, if it makes him more sensitive – and promptly comes all over the shower wall).

Every too-tight and sweat-drenched spandex shirt highlights the bumps at either end of the piercings.  Every time he stretches his arms up over his head, his pecs shifting, light glinting off the metal.  The way his nipples stay perked up, like Lucas could just…

And then he catches sight of Sanford’s dick in the showers on the third day, and he has to revise his mental assessment of himself from “maybe a little bit into some guys” to “definitely bisexual.”

He takes another shower back at the hotel and jerks off again, and only feels a little guilty when he thinks about him – lets himself picture jerking him off, Sanford jerking _him_ off, leaning down and sucking on one of his pierced nipples –

Lucas doesn’t want it to be a thing.  He can’t let it be a thing.

So, of course, it becomes a thing.  He can’t ignore it anymore.  He blushes every time he glances in Sanford’s direction, and he’s just relieved he can blame his red face on hockey. 

He’s too preoccupied with trying not to get caught sneaking looks at Sanford’s nipples to notice when Sanford starts sneaking looks back at him.

He gets the picture, though, when Sanford knocks on the door to his hotel room tells Hobbs to switch rooms with him.  For a second, Lucas is petrified that Sanford’s noticed him looking, taken issue with it, and he’s just here to beat some heterosexuality into him.

Sanford doesn’t do that.  He presses Lucas into the wall right next to the armoire and grins down at him.

“Uh?” Lucas wants to _die_ , that’s about the most embarrassing noise he could’ve made.

“Caught you looking, Joey.”

“Sanny, I’m not—”

“Hey,” Sanford says, curling his fingers around Lucas’s hip.  “C’mon, Joey.  There’s no harm in looking, right?”

“Right,” Lucas echoes.  His eyes flicker down to Sanford’s lips.  He licks them, and Lucas swallows nervously.

“You can tell me if I’m reading this wrong,” Sanford tells him, his other hand pressing into the side of his neck, his thumb resting just under the corner of his jaw.

“You’re – uh – not reading it wrong,” Lucas says quietly.  Sanford grins, then, quick and bright, before he leans in and kisses him.  Lucas kisses him back, his hands flying to Sanford’s shoulders, fingers digging into the soft fabric of his t-shirt.  Sanford presses closer, presses Lucas back into the wall, and he _swears_ he can feel the piercings pressing against him.  He groans, just at the thought of it, and Sanford breaks the kiss to laugh.

“You like them, huh?” Sanford asks, grabbing Lucas by the hand and pulling him back towards the bed.  Lucas swallows and squeezes Sanford’s fingers compulsively.  He pauses, once they’re sitting together at the foot of the bed.  “Hey, if you don’t want—”

“I do,” Lucas tells him, keeping his eyes focused on a spot at Sanford’s shoulder.  “I’m – nervous?  But I want to.”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Sanford tells him, and guides Lucas’s hand to the hem of his shirt.  “You want to see?”

Lucas nods and, together, they pull Sanford’s shirt up over his head.  Up close, it’s even better.  The spattering of hair between his pecs, the strong curve of the muscles of his shoulder and his chest and his stomach, and –

Lucas blows out a breath and reaches out, pressing his thumb against the ball at the end of the barbell.  Sanford’s breath hitches.  He does it again, rubbing his thumb from one end of it to the other.

“You can go a little harder if you want,” Sanford tells him, his voice a little breathy.  Lucas nods and rolls the pad of his thumb over the bud of his nipple.  Sanford moans, quiet but there, slipping his hand up under Lucas’s shirt.  His fingers skate over his abs, up to his ribs, and Lucas leans down to run his tongue over the edge of the piercing.

“Picking it up fast,” Sanford huffs, pressing his fingertips along Lucas’s spine.  “Wanna lay down?”

“Yeah,” Lucas rasps, shifting back enough that they can slide up the bed together, stretching out, their legs tangling together, and then he leans forward again to close his mouth around Sanford’s nipple.  He gets a louder moan that time, and Sanford’s hand clenching in his hair, and when he flicks his tongue against the barbell, Sanford holds tighter.

“Joey,” Sanford breathes.  Lucas pulls back and looks up at him, licking his lips.

“You can call me Lucas,” he says.  “If you want.”

A smile flickers over Sanford’s face.  “Sure.  You gonna call me Zach?”

“Sure,” Lucas replies, trying to look as calm and collected as Zach does, even spread out half-naked on the bed.

“C’mere,” Zach murmurs and tugs him into another kiss.  Lucas stretches to meet him, and when Zach’s tongue sweeps into his mouth, he shuffles closer, resting more of his weight on Zach.  It’s only when he leans more onto him that he realizes he’s – straddling him, he’s making out with a guy, with Zach, and he can feel that Zach’s half-hard under him, he’s –

“You good?” Zach asks him.

“Yeah,” Lucas replies, and kisses him again.  “You?”

“Would be better if you took your shirt off.”

Lucas laughs against his cheek, but he sits back and tugs his t-shirt off over his head.  Compared to the guys here that have years of development and muscle on him, he knows he’s not _that_ much to look at.  Not even compared to Zach.  But Zach mutters a curse and sweeps his hand up Lucas’s chest, plucking at his nipple as he passes it by.  Lucas stutters on a moan, grinding a little against him.

“Just, like this?” Zach asks, his free hand settling on Lucas’s hip and urging him down as he bucks up against him.  Lucas nods, arching into the hand still on his chest.

He doesn’t know if it’s because it’s Zach, if it’s because it’s been a while since he’s been without anyone, if it’s because he hasn’t been with a guy before – but he’s close to the edge already, and Zach’s clever fingers on his chest are only getting him there faster.

“You close?” Zach pants, rolling his hips up, the bulge – fuck, the _bulge_ – of his cock dragging against his thigh.  Lucas spreads his knees a little wider, sinking closer to him.

“Yeah,” Lucas groans, a little belatedly.  Everything around them feels syrupy slow, the air sliding over his skin and settling around them, making every movement feel like it lasts forever.

“You can,” Zach says, and pulls Lucas’s hand to his chest, his back arching off the bed when Lucas’s fingers find the piercing again.

It’s a little – or, like, a lot embarrassing when just that, the cool metal against Zach’s skin, the shuddering moan he lets out, and grinding against the cradle of his hips in _just the right way_ gets Lucas to come in his pants like the 18 year old kid he is.  But he can’t focus on how embarrassing it is, not when he’s shaking through his orgasm with Zach’s hand pressed against his cock through his sweats.

“Fuck,” Lucas exhales.  Zach grins at him.  “You too?”

“Yeah,” Zach sighs, guiding Lucas’s hand down to the bulge of his cock, squeezing gently, and then groaning when Lucas follows his lead and presses the heel of his hand against it.

“Can I—?” he tucks his fingers under the waistband of Zach’s sweats.

“Yeah.”

Lucas pushes Zach’s sweats down, his boxers, too, and when he gets his hand around Zach’s cock they both groan.

“Could you…?” Lucas trails off, his gaze darting meaningfully to Zach’s pink nipples.

Zach grins and flicks his thumb against the ball at the end of his piercing.  “Like this?”

Lucas flushes and nods, stroking Zach slowly.  Zach groans and pinches the tip of his nipple, rolling the piercing in his fingers; Lucas can’t look away.  Every single one of Zach’s movements speak of ease and practice, like this is how he gets off, usually, playing with his nipples.

Lucas tightens his grip on Zach’s cock, stroking a little faster.  He can see the flush spreading down his chest, past his nipples – fuck, his nipples –

Zach’s hand shoots out, dragging Lucas into a rough kiss, and a moment later groaning into his mouth, his cock kicking in Lucas’s hand.

He wants to pull back and watch, see what Zach looks like when he comes, but he wants to keep kissing him, too, lick into his mouth and swallow his moans.

“Fuck,” Zach mutters, letting the kisses trail off into something slow and gentle, calming, reassuring.

Lucas lets Zach guide him back onto the bed, until they’re curved towards each other like parentheses.

“Is it just the—?” Zach starts.

“No,” Lucas reassures him, pressing his thumb against Zach’s collarbone. “At first, maybe, but.  Not just that.”

Zach grins and kisses him again.

Lucas thinks it’s okay that he didn’t get to see Zach’s face when he came, this time, because he’s probably going to get another chance at it.  It might not’ve been what he was expecting when he got off the plane in DC, but he can’t really find it in him to complain,  not with Zach slowly drifting off to sleep across from him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again, RMNB, for the quality reporting.
> 
> join me on tumblr @ somethingnerdythiswaycomes to discuss zach sanford's nipples


End file.
